forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Telbran Nelarn
| true name = | alt_spelling = | titles = | aliases = Hulblar Corthyn Raeraeth Cragsmere | nicknames = | home = Waterdeep, Sword Coast North | formerhomes = Netheril | sex = Male | race = Human | ethnicity = Netherese | occupation = | age = | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = Chaotic neutral | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Telbran Nelarn, more commonly known as Hurlblar Corthyn, was a Netherese sorcerer in Waterdeep during the 14 century DR. By this time he was nearly 2,000 years old having lived in ancient Netheril, surviving its catastrophic collapse before traveling the Realms as a merchant and settling down in the City of Splendors, under the assumed name of Raeraeth Cragsmere, where he started a family that grew into the noble House Cragsmere. Description Telbran was a quiet man. He saw Waterdeep as a garden, and his actions against evildoers as those of a weeder tending the garden. He had very fair skin, with black hair like jet and soulful blue eyes that silently revealed the many years he had lived on Toil. Abilities Telbran was a sorcerer of tremendous power. He could read and write many languages and knew more lore about Faerûn than most sages ever learned. Activities By 1372 DR, Telbran lived quietly, usually under the alias of the book collector Hurlblar Corthyn. History Telbran was born in the days of ancient Netheril. He was working as a scullery knave in the kitchens of the Netherese scholar Ensul Thruin, when a rival of his master destroyed the tower and his sorcerous powers were activated. He fled with a stolen tome containing the spell Ensul's soultheft, which he used to survive. Afterward, he adopted the life of a traveling trader, using this spell to kill foes or prolong his life. In time, Telbran decided to only target with his spell evil spellcasters whom he viewed as preying on others. Finally, Telbran arrived in Waterdeep, which he soon came to love, and so he decided to live there. With some stolen souls and the goods of a few merchants and smugglers, Telbran amassed a fortune, cultivating the image of a generous and wealthy man. A change in his life occurred when he met Salarma Meldart, a dressmaker from Athkatla. He fell in love with her and married her under the name of Raeraeth Cragsmere. With Salarma, Telbran raised a family, which Telbran financed with the money of his victims. When Salarma died of old age, he faked his own death, but continued to oversee his descendants until the Cragsmeres became one of Waterdeep's noble houses. He lived a quiet life from then on, as a book merchant who took up residence in the rooms above Ragathan Furriers, until at least the year 1372 DR. Appendix References Category:Sorcerers Category:Netherese Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Nobles Category:Members of the Cragsmere family Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Netheril Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of chaotic neutral alignment Category:Inhabitants